


Au jeu de la vérité...

by CelineAlba



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lizzington freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineAlba/pseuds/CelineAlba
Summary: L'extrait du prochain épisode (5x17) m'a forcément donné envie de divaguer un peu autour du "pousser contre un mur". J'en ai un peu assez de l'attitude de Liz ces derniers temps et BEAUCOUP, BEAUCOUP assez des références à Red = papa de Liz. Sans oublier le nom de Tom qui revient toutes les 5 minutes. Je comprends que sa mort soit un événement crucial dans la vie de Liz, mais cela devient un peu lassant.C'est pourquoi je la maltraite un peu dans le premier chapitre. C'est fou comme j'aimerais que Red lui dise tout ça !!!Bonne lecture !





	1. Oups ou pas oups ?

 

Elle entra dans la bibliothèque comme un coup de vent, suivie de loin par Dembe qui semblait inquiet.

  * Dis-moi que ce n’était pas toi. Dis-moi qu’après que nous ayons enfin pu trouver un témoin, tu ne l’as pas enlevé.



Elle avançait à grands pas pressés vers lui, furieuse et essayant vainement de contenir sa colère. Il la vit arriver à sa hauteur alors qu’elle continuait à parler.

  * Je ne te laisserai pas me maintenir dans le noir.



Il se leva enfin, caressant l’espoir de la calmer, de lui dire que tout allait bien, qu’il avait un plan et qu’elle aurait Garvey à la fin.

Elle le prit de vitesse toutefois et le surprit ô combien. Sitôt qu’il fut debout, elle le poussa sans ménagement contre la bibliothèque en hurlant :

  * Réponds-moi !



Ses mains le maintenaient coincé tandis qu’elle appuyait ses poings serrés sur sa poitrine. Il la regarda avec stupeur et angoisse. Elle reprit avec hargne.

  * Tu m’as trahie.



Et là, il sut ce qu’il devait faire. Parler viendrait plus tard. Il devait d’abord la calmer parce qu’il savait qu’Elizabeth, dans cet état, n’entendrait rien de ce qu’il tenterait de lui dire.

Sans se dégager, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l’attira à lui. Elle résista par réflexe mais il passa son second bras autour de ses épaules et elle cessa de lutter pour s’affaisser mollement contre lui.

Quand il la sentit abandonnée, il parla.

  * Tu as toujours été au premier plan de toutes mes attentions et considérations, Elizabeth. Pour toi, j’ai tout vécu, tout traversé, tout enduré. Oui, j’ai enlevé le témoin des griffes de Garvey et des mains du FBI aussi. Je l’ai mis à l’abri, avec sa grand-mère.
  * Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?
  * Tu le sais. J’ai besoin de récupérer le sac que Garvey possède. Il veut la vérité lui aussi parce qu’il n’en détient que la partie émergée. Il veut tout savoir et je refuse que cette larve me fasse chanter ou te fasse du mal. Il est prévenu que si jamais il s’en prend à toi, ou si même il ne fait que te regarder ou évoquer ton nom en ma présence, je lui couperais la main, les yeux ou la langue. Et il sait aussi que je vais le tuer à la fin.



Elle se recula un peu pour le regarder avec attention. Quelque chose lui échappait.

  * Il ne connait qu’une partie de la vérité ?
  * Cela dit, le reste est purement anecdotique. Il est juste assez idiot pour croire qu’il y a plus à savoir.
  * Sur quoi ?
  * Sur moi.



Elle le dévisagea mais resta dans ses bras. Il commençait à apprécier leur promiscuité et éloigna son bassin de celui d’Elizabeth. Deux précautions valent toujours mieux qu’une.

  * Tu m’agaces prodigieusement.
  * Et tu ne maîtrises pas la situation, Elizabeth.
  * Non, sans rire ? Je ne m’en étais pas rendue compte ! Cependant, j’ai moi aussi des atouts dans les manches. Des atouts que tu ne soupçonnes pas.
  * Tu veux parler du Dr Foldingue ?
  * Fulton. 
  * C’est pareil. Je sais que c’est elle qui est derrière les meurtres des tueurs en série. Je ne suis pas profiler mais je sais reconnaître une folle quand j’en vois une. Je devine aussi ce qu’elle a pu te dire et quel marché vous avez conclu toutes les deux.
  * Ce doit être confortable de toujours tout savoir, hein ? Tu ne t’ennuies jamais ?
  * J’ignore où tu veux en venir.



Elle s’énerva de nouveau.

  * Je veux la vérité, Reddington.



Elle gesticula contre lui afin de se dégager peut-être, et il dut resserrer son étreinte pour ne pas la perdre.

Et c’est ainsi qu’il signa sa première énorme erreur. Quand leurs bassins furent de nouveau en contact, son corps d’homme se manifesta de façon impromptue et surtout malvenue. Il la sentit se raidir aussitôt et reculer, comme s’il l’avait brûlée.

  * Qu’est-ce que… ?
  * Désolé.



Elle lui fit face, sa colère revenue au galop.

  * C’est quoi ça ?
  * Une vérité parmi tant d’autres.
  * Tu te fous de moi ? Je suis ta fille nom d’un chien !



Il demeura calme en tentant d’oublier cette partie de lui qui voulait prendre part à la conversation. Il se concentra sur la colère d’Elizabeth pour apaiser son corps.

  * Qui a dit que tu étais ma fille ? Pas moi. Jamais. Je ne te l’ai jamais dit.
  * Et le test ADN alors ? C’était quoi ? Une blague entre Cooper et toi histoire d’animer vos soirées d’anciens combattants ?
  * Une erreur de casting plutôt.



Elle souffla un grand coup. Persuadée qu’il ne lui dirait rien, elle se força à retrouver un peu de calme. Elle devait changer de méthode.

  * Est-ce que tu peux au moins m’expliquer ça et me dire si oui ou non tu es mon père ?



Il haussa les épaules en souriant tristement.

  * Je pensais l’avoir fait il y a deux minutes. J’ai de nombreux défauts mais pas la perversité. Donc, non, je ne suis pas ton père. Quant à t’expliquer les résultats de ce test ADN pratiqué sur un bout de tissu vieux de 30 ans… je ne peux pas.



Ils y étaient. Cette discussion qu’il aurait dû mener dès le départ, dès qu’ils avaient fait connaissance en invitant Elizabeth à pratiquer sur lui un test ADN, il fallait maintenant qu’il s’y colle. Parce qu’il était biologiquement potentiellement son père sans jamais avoir couché avec sa mère. Et sans jamais avoir fait don de sperme non plus. Expliquer ça aurait été expliquer tout le reste et il ne le pouvait pas. Ni hier, ni avant-hier, ni aujourd’hui. S’il n’avait tenu qu’à lui… mais ce n’était pas le cas. Les enjeux le dépassaient et dépassaient certainement plus la femme furax qui se tenait face à lui.

  * Mais tu m’as laissé le croire !!! Pendant deux ans !!!



Gagner du temps. Il devait noyer le poisson hideux en lui. Pour elle. La renvoyer à ses propres conclusions et illusions.

  * Tu as voulu le croire, nuance. Tout entrait enfin dans des cases et avant la mort de Tom, tu étais heureuse d’avoir une famille, une vraie famille avec mari, enfant et papa. Après la mort de Tom et depuis ta sortie du coma, tu te sers de moi pour te venger. Tu as voulu tout ça, Elizabeth. Pas moi.



Elle le regardait comme s’il proférait des inepties. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait accepté d’endosser ce rôle en espérant manifestement en jouer un autre qu’elle refusait d’envisager pour l’instant.

  * Tu aurais pu me détromper !



Il se radoucit. Elle venait de lui offrir une issue confortable. La meilleure excuse de tous temps pour apaiser les rancoeurs sans expliquer les choses.

  * Et je ne l’ai pas fait car tu semblais heureuse ainsi. Et crois-moi ou non, ton bonheur m’importe avant tout.
  * Parce que tu n’es pas mon père et que tu te sens responsable de ma vie, c’est ça ?
  * J’ai mes raisons.



Elle se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, avec dans l’idée de le pousser dans ses ultimes retranchements. Elle le poussa gentiment cette fois vers le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis à son arrivée et posa une main sur la sienne.

  * Quelles que soient tes raisons, ne vois-tu donc pas que je souffre de tes silences ? Que j’ai besoin de comprendre ce qu’il se passe autour de toi ? Que tu sois ou non mon père ne change rien finalement. J’ai le droit de savoir, Red.



Il sourit. Elle essayait de l’apprivoiser avec la tendresse. Bien vu mais il la connaissait trop bien et déjoua ses plans. Il reprit place dans son fauteuil pendant qu’elle restait debout devant lui.

  * Le droit, oui. J’en conviens. Mais cela te mettrait en danger et je m’y refuse. C’est non négociable.
  * Je suis en danger depuis que je suis née, non ? La différence c’est qu’aujourd’hui, je sais me défendre.
  * Tu n’as pas toujours été en danger, Elizabeth. Ta vie près de Sam était tranquille et tu étais protégée, aimée, choyée.



Une moue enfantine bien calculée au moment propice pour qu’il revoit l’enfant qu’il avait sauvé. Elle était rusée et cela amusa Red qui la voyait se dodeliner devant lui.

  * Et cela se compliqua quand je suis entrée au FBI ?
  * Et je t’ai envoyé Tom pour veiller sur toi, pas pour t’épouser. Mais tu connais l’histoire.



Elle soupira de façon presque théâtrale. Il la voyait venir et la laissait arriver là où elle le désirait. Pour l’instant, il était amusé et intrigué aussi. Et son corps traître la mettait en veilleuse.

  * Et après tout ce que nous avons vécu au cours de ces cinq dernières années, tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ?
  * Je t’ai dit l’essentiel au tout début de notre étrange collaboration.
  * Je crains d’avoir oublié certains détails.
  * Tu n’es pas la seule ! La plupart des gens choisissent volontairement ou pas d’oublier ce qui les dérange. Ils se réinventent alors une vie plus conforme à leurs attentes. Mais tôt ou tard, ce qu’ils ont voulu oublier revient les hanter.



Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le jeu devenait soudain plus implicite. Quelque part.

  * Qui suis-je pour toi, Red ?
  * Tout ce qui fait que je ne peux pas te dévoiler la vérité que tu attends de moi. Et cela me navre. Mais c’est pour toi que je fais ça.



Elle se baissa et s’agenouilla près de lui. Puis elle posa sa main sur la sienne de nouveau. Subitement tactile, elle se demanda subrepticement pourquoi cette sensation lui était familière. Car plus elle le touchait, plus elle avait l’impression qu’ils avaient déjà vécu ça par le passé. Elle secoua la tête avant de le regarder de nouveau bien en face.

  * Et pas pour toi ?



Allez, Red, tu peux lui dire au moins ça ! Il hésita un quart de seconde avant d’opter pour la franchise. Enfin, juste ce qu’il fallait.

  * Peut-être aussi un peu. Si tu savais la vérité....
  * Pas si mais quand. Un jour va venir où j’apprendrai tout ce que tu me caches. Et si cela ne vient pas de toi, je vais t’en vouloir pour tout.
  * Comme d’habitude.
  * Et tu n’en as pas assez de ça ?
  * Je n’ai pas le choix. Ce que je pense ou ressens n’entre pas en ligne de compte quand il s’agit de toi.
  * Pourquoi ?
  * Parce que c’est toi. Tu peux tenter de me séduire, tu peux essayer la tendresse ou même le vaudou, il y a des choses que je ne te dirai pas. Et surtout pas en ce moment.



Elle se releva et se mit à tourner autour du fauteuil en maugréant avec rage.

  * Jusqu’à quand vas-tu me laisser dans l’ignorance ? Jusqu’à quand crois-tu que je ne vais pas pouvoir tout apprendre sur toi, ton maudit secret, nos liens, mes parents et tout ce que tu n’as jamais voulu me dire ? Combien de morts faudra-t-il encore avant que tu comprennes que je suis impliquée depuis que tu m’as impliquée ?
  * Je ne t’ai pas impliquée. Au départ, ce sont tes parents qui l’ont fait. Et leurs relations plus ou moins recommandables.
  * Qui était mon père ?
  * Je te l’ai dit cent fois, Elizabeth. Ton père était un homme dangereux et il est mort. Point final.



Elle se tut un instant, ce qui permit à Red de souffler un peu. Puis elle sonna une nouvelle charge.

  * Tu te caches depuis toujours derrière ta ou tes vérités, refusant obstinément de te dévoiler, de me dire qui je suis et qui tu es. Et là…pour la première fois depuis qu’on se connait, tu…
  * Je ne t’ai jamais menti. Et ce que tu as refusé de voir ou de considérer comme étant possible est de ton unique responsabilité. Je n’y suis pour rien. Ceci étant dit, je pense que tu le savais mais tu préférais ne pas le voir. Parce que cela te dérangeait. Tu préférais croire que j’étais ton père, cela collait parfaitement à ce que tu voulais que je sois pour toi.



Il la vit serrer les poings et arpenter nerveusement la pièce. Il savait qu’il venait de toucher une corde sensible mais il devait lui faire admettre certaines choses, dans l’espoir infime de retrouver la jeune femme brillante qui, pendant quelques mois, avait partagé sa vie. Ils étaient alors plus proches que jamais et ne le furent plus jamais ensuite. Elle lui manquait.

Elle siffla :

  * Je n’ai jamais voulu que tu sois mon père, Reddington. Si j’avais pu choisir, j’aurais opté pour Cooper ! Toi, tu es un monstre et je pensais avoir hérité de toi mes penchants psychopathes.
  * Ah parce que je suis un psychopathe maintenant ? Elizabeth, allons, tu me connais mieux que ça, non ?
  * Un homme qui tue volontiers les autres, que cela n’empêche pas de dormir, c’est quoi selon toi ? Un saint ? Dans la stricte définition du terme, tu es un tueur en série et un psychopathe intelligent comme ils le sont souvent. Tes motivations ne sont pas religieuses, pas fétichistes, pas sexuelles mais elles sont obsessionnelles. Et ton obsession à toi, c’est moi.



Il éclata de rire.

  * Tu te donnes soudain beaucoup d’importance. Je suis obsédé, oui, par ta protection, par ton bonheur et par une certaine forme de justice. Je ne tue pas pour le plaisir, même si je t’accorde qu’il peut m’arriver de tuer avec plaisir quelques spécimens qui ne méritent pas de vivre. Je rends justice en éliminant des nuisibles. Le Dr Foldingue peut s’abriter derrière sa fonction, elle est encore pire que moi puisqu’elle se sert des autres pour accomplir ses basses besognes. C’est ce qu’elle voulait que tu fasses, n’est-ce pas ? Elle voulait te recruter et attendait de toi que tu tues le Marchand de Sable, cas sur lequel tu avais autrefois bossé.



Elle haussa les épaules en se remettant face à lui.

  * Et alors ? Que veux-tu prouver ?
  * Tu parles de mon obsession hypothétique pour toi alors que, dans ce domaine, tu bats des records, Elizabeth. Cela fait des mois que tu ne vis plus en dehors de ta volonté de te venger. Plus rien ne te touche, plus rien ne t’intéresse. Tu es seulement obsédée par le souvenir de Tom et de cette vie idyllique que tu pensais avoir près de lui, faisant délibérément abstraction de ses mensonges, de son besoin constant d’aller au-devant des problèmes sans calculer les conséquences, de te mettre, toi et Agnès en danger. Tu veux la vérité, Elizabeth, en voici une que tu n’aurais jamais dû oublier. Tom était dangereux.



Elle hurla :  

  * Je l’aimais !
  * Tu aimais l’idée de Tom, pas Tom lui-même. Sois honnête envers toi-même, sinon envers moi. Ce que tu appelles amour c’est une dépendance à un idéal, pas un sentiment qui puise son fondement dans la réalité.



Elle se rua vers lui dans l’intention de le gifler. Mais il fut cette fois plus rapide et se leva quand il aperçut la flamme dans ses yeux. Il lui bloqua le poignet et l’empêcha de bouger.

  * Cette violence, Elizabeth, c’est ta façon de me prouver que j’ai raison. Faute de pouvoir me donner des arguments solides, tu préfères me frapper pour me faire taire. Mais il y a trop longtemps que je me tais. Tu as besoin de te réveiller. Secoue-toi ! Redeviens la jeune femme intelligente et humaine que tu étais avant de revenir vers Tom, avant d’avoir un enfant, avant de laisser ton enfant à une femme qui ne mérite rien d’autre que le mépris. Réveille-toi, Elizabeth ! Tu peux frapper, tuer, hurler, cela ne changera pas la donne. Tu n’as pas fait ton deuil parce que tu refuses de le faire. Tu te laisses aveugler par la haine et si tu ne fais rien pour changer cela, elle va te ronger et finira par te dévorer.



Elle se débattit pour se libérer de son emprise et essaya de l’atteindre avec un coup de pieds dans le tibia. Peine perdue car il para le coup d’un mouvement de hanches. Cela la mit hors d’elle.

  * Je veux seulement Garvey, espèce de salopard !
  * Et tu l’auras. Mais on le fera à ma façon. Tu te vengeras après avoir fait ton deuil. Pas avant.



Elle cessa de se débattre et leva les yeux vers lui.

  * Tu ne comprends rien ! Je veux me venger, oui, parce que j’en ai besoin afin de faire mon deuil.
  * Tu te fais croire de belles histoires, hein ? J’imagine que le Dr Foldingue t’y aide volontiers. Mais tu aurais sérieusement besoin de consulter un vrai psy, quelqu’un de sain d’esprit, si tant est qu’il y en eut de sains dans cette corporation.
  * J’ai une idée en ce cas. Pourquoi on ne ferait pas ça ensemble ? Car de nous deux, le plus abimé, c’est toi !
  * Mais je le sais, moi. Je sais pourquoi et je sais où je vais et comment. Toi ? Tu n’oses plus te regarder en face par peur d’y voir quelque chose qui t’obligerait à réfléchir autrement.
  * Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je te regarde jouer au chat et à la souris avec cette infâme larve sans bouger ? Je te laisse récupérer ton précieux sac qui contient je ne sais quoi et après ? Je ne veux pas que tu le tues. Je veux m’en charger moi-même. Tu comprends ça ?
  * Quand tu seras calmée et raisonnable, je t’expliquerai mon plan. Et j’insiste pour que tu ailles consulter quelqu’un de fiable afin de ne pas devenir aussi inhumaine que l’était ton père.



Elle se tut subitement, n’ayant plus rien à ajouter sans doute. Il la tenait de nouveau contre lui mais sans la forcer. Elle croisa son regard désormais apaisé après leur difficile et longue joute verbale…et physique aussi. Elle se dit qu’il avait peut-être raison et qu’elle allait trop loin. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, lui, Raymond Reddington, et elle se souvenait parfois de certaines étreintes si tendres, si douces, si réconfortantes et si viriles pourtant. Non, elle n’avait jamais voulu de lui comme père. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et, épuisée, se colla contre sa poitrine. Aussitôt, il resserra son étreinte autour d’elle. Elle sentit des larmes lui perler aux yeux.

  * J’ai mal, Red. Si tu savais à quel point…
  * Je sais. Pardon de m’être montré si dur avec toi mais je veux que tu réagisses et que tu pleures enfin la mort de ton amour. Il faut que tu fasses ça, Lizzie, pour avancer ensuite.



Elle émit un sourire à l’évocation de son surnom. Elle ne le lui aurait jamais avoué auparavant, mais ce surnom qu’il lui donnait autrefois lui avait manqué. Il y avait quelque chose de délicieusement intime dans sa façon de le prononcer et elle aimait ça.

  * Lizzie ? Cela fait des lustres que tu ne m’as plus appelée ainsi.
  * J’étais le père d’Elizabeth et l’ami de Lizzie. Si tu le veux bien. Et je dois admettre que Lizzie me manque. Beaucoup. Alors si tu pouvais m’aider à la retrouver, j’en serais très heureux.



Elle ne répondit pas et se fondit contre lui en remontant légèrement la tête pour croiser son regard. Son regard doux.

  * Tes bras me manquent aussi. J’aurais aimé que notre relation soit moins compliquée, tu sais. Mais tu l’as compliquée à l’envi et je suppose que tu n’avais pas le choix.
  * Non, je ne l’avais pas. J’aurais rêvé de pouvoir simplement te dire la vérité, te serrer dans mes bras, éviter tous ces événements qui nous ont déchiré l’un et l’autre.
  * Je t’ai blessé aussi, n’est-ce pas ? Je veux dire…
  * Oui, Lizzie, oui tu m’as fait très mal. C’est là que j’ai cessé de te considérer comme mon amie puisque tu ne voulais pas de moi.
  * Je ne te l’ai jamais dit mais je suis sincèrement désolée pour ça.
  * Je sais que tu l’es. Je pense même que tu n’as jamais réellement voulu me faire de mal. Pas comme ça du moins.
  * C’était la partie du plan de Kate que j’aimais le moins, c’est vrai. Je savais que tu allais me manquer. Je ne sais pas comment tu t’y es pris mais je me suis attachée à toi.
  * Je suis irrésistible, Lizzie. On ne te l’a jamais dit ?



Elle pouffa dans son giron.

  * Comme j’ignorais aussi que tu pouvais te montrer aussi dur avec moi. Jamais tu ne l’avais fait comme aujourd’hui. Jusqu’à présent, tu encaissais tout sans rendre de coups. Tu étais devenu mon punching ball et tu ne t’en plaignais même pas. Or là, tu viens de me retourner les coups. Suis-je vraiment allée trop loin ?
  * Je te l’ai dit, il faut que tu réalises que tu mérites mieux que ce que tu es et ce que tu fais actuellement. Tu es mieux que ça, Lizzie. Beaucoup mieux. Tu sais voir le bien et le choisir en toutes circonstances. Oui, tu as de la violence en toi. Part d’atavisme ou réflexe d’auto-défense, difficile à dire. Mais tu as aussi appris à la canaliser.
  * Tu vas m’aider ?
  * Aussi souvent et aussi longtemps que tu me demanderas de le faire. Je suis là pour toi. Toujours.
  * Pourquoi ?
  * Parce que je suis masochiste sans doute.
  * Nous voici un point commun en ce cas. Et pour Garvey, tu m’expliques ?



Il l’écarta légèrement de lui pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Une soudaine envie de l’embrasser le saisit quand il vit qu’elle lorgnait sa bouche. Mais il se contint.

  * D’abord tu pleures.
  * Tu veux me faire pleurer ? Tu parles d’un preux chevalier, toi !
  * Lizzie, tu dois pleurer. Tu dois évacuer ta douleur. Je ne veux plus jamais de crise comme ce soir. Je veux pouvoir te parler calmement de choses difficiles à évoquer. Et la prochaine fois que tu m’accules contre un mur, j’aimerais autant que cela soit pour abuser de moi.
  * Tu as de drôles de fantasmes !



Il s’abstint de tout commentaire et la serra de nouveau plus fort contre lui, priant intérieurement pour que son appendice masculin se tienne tranquille.

  * Je n’y arrive pas, Red.
  * A quoi ?
  * A pleurer.
  * Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire triste ?
  * Si penser à Tom ne me fait pas pleurer, tu penses y parvenir ?
  * Pense à lui quand vous faisiez l’amour, quand il te faisait rire, quand vous vous preniez la tête pour des peccadilles, quand il t’embrassait…



Elle ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour de lui. Les larmes finirent par commencer à couler quand elle se concentra sur le corps de Red contre le sien en imaginant que c’était celui de Tom. Elle avait besoin de lui. Et son cœur se mit à se serrer, à lui faire mal, quand les larmes devinrent un flux ininterrompu.

Red baissa la tête et déposa des myriades de baisers sur sa tête, ses tempes, ses joues, buvant ses larmes en lui murmurant des mots apaisants.

  * Je suis là, Lizzie. Continue et je te promets que tu iras mieux après. Je suis là.
  * Raymond, cela fait si mal…
  * Je sais. Je sais.



Il déposa de nouveaux baisers sur son visage, évitant sa bouche, tandis qu’elle commençait à se calmer peu à peu. Elle releva la tête et se trouva à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Troublante sensation qui vint l’étreindre parce qu’elle avait envie de l’embrasser, de le goûter, de savoir…Mais il ne fit rien, se contentant de baisers innocents avant de se reculer pour l’observer. Et ce qu’il lut dans ses yeux le déstabilisa.

 

TBC……


	2. Ouille !

 

  * Tom est mort, Lizzie. Et…



Elle sembla se reprendre, consciente de lui avoir montré plus que ce qu’elle voulait. Elle ferma les yeux et lui dit :

  * Je ne vois pas Tom en toi. Et oublie ça, s’il-te-plaît. Je crains de n’être pas dans mon état normal.
  * Je te le confirme.



Elle sortit de ses bras mais demeura cependant près de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, après s’être mentalement traitée de, je cite, « nymphomane, débile, inconsciente, folle », elle se composa un visage plus neutre et osa même le regarder…mais pas dans les yeux !

  * Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me trouble depuis tout à l’heure. Depuis notre premier télescopage physique.
  * Quoi donc ?
  * J’ai la curieuse impression que nous avons déjà fait ça tous les deux. Comme si mon corps se souvenait de toi autrement. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?



Il se racla la gorge. Oh oui, il comprenait bien ce qu’elle voulait dire et ce à quoi elle faisait référence. Mais s’il se lançait dans une explication précise de ce qu’elle semblait avoir oublié, il ne garantissait aucunement l’issue pacifique de leur entretien. Il décida donc de botter plus ou moins en touche.

  * Si tu penses à toutes les fois où nous nous sommes enlacés, c’est normal, Lizzie. Nous avons vécu des étreintes nombreuses tous les deux. Par soulagement, par consolation, par nécessité, et peut-être une fois par envie de se sentir plus proches.
  * Qu’entends-tu par là ?
  * Rien de précis. Ni de scabreux, je te le jure.



Elle grimaça car elle sentait qu’il lui cachait ENCORE quelque chose et elle essaya de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs. Elle sourit intérieurement en repensant à toutes ces fois où elle s’était réfugiée dans ses bras, appréciant leurs étreintes, sa chaleur, son odeur et parce qu’elle s’y sentait juste….bien. En sécurité. A sa place. Et plus elle se remémorait leurs étreintes, plus elle se souvenait aussi l’avoir…désiré. Parfois. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ?

Une rougeur traîtresse apparut sur ses joues quand elle baissa la tête. Malheureusement pour elle, il s’en aperçut.

  * Lizzie ?
  * Crois-tu possible que j’ai volontairement oublié certains…aspects de notre relation ?
  * Notre relation a toujours été compliquée, tu sais. Un mélange d’attirance et de rejet.
  * Tu étais attiré par moi et je te rejetais, c’est ce que tu veux dire ?
  * Je ne t’ai pas laissée t’approcher de trop près non plus, pour être parfaitement honnête.
  * Pourquoi ? Tu me désirais et tu ne voulais pas de moi ?
  * C’est plus subtil que ça. Et tu avais Tom. Qu’importaient mes désirs ou mes espoirs, ils ne comptaient pas en l’espèce.



Elle se tut de nouveau et se remit à arpenter la pièce, en proie à un trouble de plus en plus grand. Elle avait l’impression de toucher du doigt quelque chose sans parvenir toutefois à le visualiser. Il devina ce qui la perturbait et la rassura.

  * Il ne s’est jamais rien passé entre nous dont tu puisses avoir honte au point de vouloir l’effacer de ta mémoire.
  * Mais j’ai pourtant fait appel à Krilov, non ? Et selon lui, de façon délibérée. C’était pour quoi, selon toi ? Pour oublier quoi ? Il m’a dit que c’était en lien direct avec toi. Que j’avais appris quelque chose sur toi et que j’avais choisi de l’effacer.
  * Eh bien, à mon avis, tu avais appris que je te désirais et comme cela te paraissait dérangeant, inapproprié ou pire, tu as voulu faire comme si cela n’existait pas.
  * Allons, Red, tu sais comme moi que je n’aurais pas fait ça pour si peu. J’aurais pu vivre avec. Ce qui me perturbe davantage c’est que… j’ai la sensation confuse qu’il s’est passé quelque chose entre nous. Quelque chose que tu as mis de côté et dont tu n’as jamais voulu me parler.



Il se mordit la joue pour contenir les mots qu’il mourait d’envie de lui crier.

  * Nous n’avons jamais fait l’amour ensemble. Mais…



Ce mais la mit atrocement mal à l’aise. Aussi répéta-t-elle d’une toute petite voix :

  * Mais ?
  * Bon sang, Lizzie, ce n’est pas moi qui ai voulu effacer ça de ta mémoire après tout !



Il se rapprocha d’elle, lui intimant presque de ne plus bouger, et lui saisit les mains pour y puiser quelque force. Cela lui coûtait de devoir parler de ça avec elle.  Cela faisait longtemps qu’il savait ce qu’elle avait voulu oublier et il n’avait rien dit, pas bronché, avait encaissé, se disant qu’il avait eu raison alors. Mais là, ce soir, il fallait lui dire la vérité parce que ses yeux, quelques minutes plus tôt, avaient reflété le même désir qu’alors.

  * Nous étions proches, toi et moi. Le soir où je suis venu te chercher à la sortie de prison, nous sommes devenus un peu plus proches. Dans la voiture, tu m’as fait oublier pendant quelques minutes que tu étais enceinte de Tom et que je n’avais aucun droit sur toi. Même si tu l’ignorais à ce moment-là.



Elle prit son courage à deux mains (qu’il maintenait toujours dans les siennes) pour demander :

  * Qu’avons-nous fait au juste ?



Il souffla un peu et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle ne le fuyait pas. Ou plus.

  * Nous nous sommes embrassés. Totalement et sans aucune retenue. J’avais envie de toi et, si je me souviens bien, tu voulais aussi de moi. Mais quand tu t’es montrée un peu plus audacieuse, j’ai repris conscience et me suis souvenu que nous ne pouvions pas faire ça.



Elle eut un haut le corps imperceptible à l’idée qu’elle avait voulu coucher avec lui. Et en même temps, elle sut qu’elle devait effectivement en avoir envie. Avoir envie de Raymond Reddington. Idée saugrenue s’il en était ! Mais pas tant que ça. De plus en plus mal à l’aise, elle bredouilla :

  * Oh…pourquoi ?
  * A cause de l’enfant que tu attendais et de tes sentiments irrésolus pour Tom. Alors je t’ai repoussée. Et crois-moi, cela me fut extrêmement pénible.
  * Et c’est pour ça que je t’en ai voulu et que je suis retournée vers Tom, tu crois ?
  * Je n’en sais rien. C’est possible.



Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Sans le regarder, elle réfléchit à voix haute, espérant trouver une réponse en elle.

  * J’ai donc voulu effacer ce souvenir de ma mémoire afin d’être libre de me donner entièrement à Tom…et non à toi.
  * Tu ne voulais pas de moi comme ça, Lizzie. J’aurais été là pour une nuit sans doute car tu ne m’aimais pas autant que tu l’aimais lui.



Elle libéra ses mains des siennes pour parvenir à réfléchir plus sereinement. Avec lui et ses mains, sa voix, sa proximité, elle n’arrivait à rien. Elle le contourna et alla s’asseoir dans le fauteuil qu’il avait laissé vacant.

  * Tu n’as jamais pensé que j’aurais pu vouloir de toi pour plus longtemps ?
  * Non. Parce que tu aimais toujours Tom. Et ton attitude par la suite m’a donné raison.
  * Que voulais-tu de moi ? Car mon corps semblait ne pas te suffire.
  * Selon toi ? Regarde-moi, Lizzie.



Elle releva la tête pour le regarder.

  * Tu voulais plus que ça. Tu voulais être…Tom.
  * Non, je voulais rester moi et que tu me vois comme tu le voyais lui. Tu lui pardonnais tout et à moi presque rien. J’aurais aimé le contraire. Mais quand tu l’as appelé dans mon dos, j’ai su que j’avais perdu. Qu’il serait toujours l’amour que tu voulais et moi, seulement une commodité avec laquelle tu t’arrangeais de temps à autres.
  * Tu savais pourtant que tu comptais pour moi à l’époque. Je te l’avais dit.
  * Là encore, Lizzie, je pensais ne pas le mériter et surtout, je te soupçonnais de me voir comme un nouveau Sam.
  * Tu t’es comporté comme ça aussi ! Tu refusais que je tienne à toi. Tu m’as rejetée, Raymond ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je te supplie d’être plus ouvert ? Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne le pouvais pas et que tu ne le peux toujours pas. Même si je note une certaine amélioration ce soir.
  * Contrairement à Tom, je refusais de te mentir. Et plus nous étions proches, plus il me devenait difficile de me taire. La seule solution était de t’éloigner un peu de moi. Avant que tu ne me donnes le fulcrum, j’étais décidé à partir. Et à essayer de t’oublier. Je devais sauver ma peau, tu comprends. Trop de choses en dépendaient. Tu dépendais et tu dépends toujours de ma faculté à rester en vie. Et cela me désole de devoir te le dire car j’aurais aimé demeurer en vie pour d’autres raisons.



Elle encaissa ce qu’il venait de lui dire et soudain, comme par magie, elle comprit.

  * Tu m’aimes.
  * Comme un vieux fou que je suis. Je pensais que tu le savais.



Elle se leva subitement et se posta devant lui, abasourdie. 

  * Bon sang, Raymond Reddington, il va falloir que tu apprennes à communiquer avec moi plus souvent, tu sais ? Tu m’as laissée faire tout ce que je t’ai fait, me méprendre sur tes sentiments et sur les miens, en souffrir et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que tu protèges un secret trop lourd à porter et que tu pensais que Tom me rendrait plus heureuse que toi. Mais qu’en savais-tu ? Tu ne m’as pas laissée la moindre chance d’entrer dans ta vie. De t’aimer. De te comprendre.
  * Tu ne m’aimeras jamais, Lizzie. Pas comme je t’aime.
  * Tu es sans doute irrésistible mais tu es aussi un idiot doublé d’une tête de mule. Crois-tu que j’en serais là aujourd’hui si je ne ressentais pas quelque chose de puissant et de sincère pour toi ?
  * Tu pensais que j’étais ton père !!! Quand je te voyais avec Tom, quand tu m’as annoncé que vous vous étiez remariés, quand il te maintenait en vie dans la voiture, je voyais tout l’amour que vous vous portiez l’un à l’autre. Jamais tu n’aurais pu et tu ne pourras jamais éprouver de tels sentiments pour moi.



Elle souffla pour garder son calme.

  * Tu n’en sais rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens en ce moment-même, là, devant toi, apprenant tour à tour que tu me désires, que tu m’aimes, que tu n’es pas mon père, que nous nous sommes embrassés, que je voulais faire l’amour avec toi.
  * Tu es perplexe, je le conçois.
  * Non, je suis en colère. Encore. Et je t’en veux d’avoir été passif, de ne pas m’avoir dit que j’avais voulu oublier la vraie nature de notre relation. Je t’en veux de n’avoir pas tenté ta chance. Au lieu de ça, tu m’as laissée me fourvoyer sur toi. Sur tout. Et tu sais quoi ? Je haïssais l’idée que tu sois mon père. Je détestais l’idée de porter des gènes criminels. Je vomissais toutes les réflexions liées à tes activités et aux miennes. J’avais horreur qu’on me rappelle que tel était le père, telle était la fille.



Issue de secours, pensa-t-il.

  * Pourtant, c’est le cas. Génétiquement, tu es la fille d’un assassin de la pire espèce et d’une espionne Russe dévouée à son travail plus qu’à l’humanité. Toi seule a réussi à la rendre plus humaine. Pour toi….elle voulait tout abandonner.



Elle accepta de changer de sujet. Parce qu’elle en avait besoin aussi. Et parler de ses parents était ce qu’il répugnait toujours à faire. Alors que là, il semblait presqu’heureux  de sauter sur l’occasion afin de ne plus aborder la question de leur relation équivoque.

  * Est-ce que tu pourrais me parler de mes parents sans trahir ton fichu secret ? J’aimerais en apprendre plus sur eux. Je suis sérieuse. J’ai besoin de comprendre d’où me vient ma violence. Je suis une psychopathe, Red. Je le sais et toi aussi.
  * Non ! Tu es quelqu’un qui pourrait le devenir si tu te laissais aller à ces penchants naturels sans les combattre. Je ne vais pas te laisser faire, Lizzie. Tu sais aimer avec douceur, tu sais la différence entre le bien et le mal, tu as un tempérament volcanique, certes, mais tu sais aussi l’apaiser.
  * Tu sais l’apaiser, nuance.



Il hocha la tête en grimaçant.

  * Je n’ai pas su le faire dernièrement.
  * Parce que tu veux préserver ton secret avant tout.



Il se demanda ce qu’il pouvait lui dire en l’état des choses. Il réfléchit deux secondes et trouva une parade convenable. Il ne dévoilait rien mais lui faisait comprendre l’essentiel.

  * Il est important, Lizzie. Plus important que toi et moi et que toute personne en ayant connaissance. Il est ce qui me permet de te protéger et de faire tomber des criminels. Il est ce qui finira par me tuer.
  * Pourquoi ? Je sais que je te demande sans cesse pourquoi tu fais tout ça, mais même si j’en soupçonne la raison après ce que tu viens de dire, sachant que tu m’aimes, je me demande si le jeu en vaut la chandelle.
  * Je me suis souvent posé cette question aussi. Et la réponse était toujours oui. Cela vaut tous les sacrifices.
  * Tu me fais peur.
  * Parfait.
  * Tu trouves ça parfait, toi ? Tu me sacrifierais pour ce secret ?
  * Non, parce que si tu as peur, tu vas rester prudente et aussi loin que possible de ce que je te cache. Ecoute, ce n’est pas tant le secret en lui-même que tout ce qui gravite autour. Il y a des choses que je ne peux te dire, Lizzie. Je ne fais pas ça par cruauté ou juste par goût du mystère.
  * Tu es obligé de le faire ?



Il inclina sa tête en guise d’affirmation.

  * Je n’ai jamais été aussi amoureux d’une autre femme que toi. Toutes ces années où j’ai dû faire semblant et celles où j’aurais pu trouver un peu de bonheur m’ont été confisquées et j’ai dû en accepter les conséquences. Une vie solitaire dont seul Dembe a connaissance. Même Kate en ignorait quasiment tout.
  * Tu me parles d’une mission confiée à un Superman déguisé en Clark Kent, là ! Pas de la vie d’un criminel.
  * Si tu te poses les bonnes questions, tu auras un début de réponse. Je n’ai pas le droit de t’en dire plus.
  * Tu n’as pas le droit ??? Qui est au-dessus de toi ? Tu obéis aux ordres ? Qui es-tu, Raymond ?
  * Je suis l’homme fatigué devant toi.
  * Tu m’en as trop dit ou pas assez, tu le sais.
  * Je t’en ai dit suffisamment pour que tu tempères tes ardeurs. Et par ardeurs, j’entends tes colères et ta soif de vengeance.
  * J’avais compris. Merci.
  * Fais-moi confiance une dernière fois s’il le faut. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Lizzie. Ni aujourd’hui, ni demain. Je veux mourir en te sachant libre, en bonne santé et heureuse.



Elle réalisa soudain qu’elle ne voulait pas qu’il meure. Elle ne l’avait jamais voulu.

  * Nous allons faire un pacte tous les deux.



Il sourit, espiègle.

  * Tu veux faire un pacte avec le Diable ?
  * Arrête tes bêtises, tu veux ? Je veux faire un pacte avec Raymond, l’homme prévenant, sincère, séduisant et qui peut se montrer tout à la fois diaboliquement intelligent et naïvement idiot avec moi. J’ai beaucoup appris ces dernières années avec toi. Je ne suis plus la débutante d’autrefois. J’ai souffert, j’ai perdu des gens que j’aimais, j’ai sacrifié certaines choses qui comptaient pour moi afin d’entrer de plein pied dans ton monde. Maintenant, je suis dans ce bain et si je suis toutes tes recommandations, si je te fais confiance pour Garvey et ton fichu secret, je veux que tu me promettes d’être sincère avec moi. De me laisser t’approcher. De me laisser découvrir l’homme merveilleux que tu peux être.
  * Je ne suis pas un homme merveilleux, Lizzie. Je suis un homme broyé de l’intérieur, tu l’as dit toi-même.
  * Et j’ai grandement participé à tout ça. Fais-moi une place dans ton univers privé. Je ne te demande pas de me parler de ton passé tumultueux, ni des raisons qui t’ont poussé à devenir celui que tu es. Je veux juste apprendre à lire entre tes lignes. Tu penses que c’est possible, ça ?
  * Tu en sais déjà beaucoup. Nos mois de cavale ensemble t’ont permis d’accéder à une connaissance de l’homme que je suis. Tu ne crois pas ?
  * En partie, oui, tu as raison. Cependant, il y a encore tant de choses que j’aimerais découvrir.
  * Lesquelles par exemple ?



Elle se retint de justesse de dire la première chose qui lui venait à l’esprit : quel genre d’amant es-tu ? Au lieu de ça, elle demanda :

  * Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de fumer ? Tu ne me l’as jamais dit.



Il éclata de rire avec soulagement.

  * Mon empoisonnement, tu t’en souviens, hein ?
  * Evidemment !
  * J’avais les poumons atteints et là, j’ai eu l’idée de me servir de cette excuse pour arrêter. Quand tes bronches te font un mal de chien, là tu sais que tu dois changer ton hygiène de vie. J’ai acheté un bouquin pour m’y aider.
  * Vraiment ?
  * Oui m’dame. Un truc sur l’auto persuasion. Plutôt efficace si tu es motivé mais totalement accro. Plus quelques piqûres de mésothérapie. Et hop, en six semaines, plus la moindre envie de fumer quoi que ce soit. En revanche, j’ai pris du poids, comme tu as sûrement pu le constater.



Elle acquiesça en le regardant, amusée.

  * Tu t’es rabattu sur la nourriture ?
  * C’est tombé au moment où tu m’as dit que j’étais ton père. Là, je n’avais plus rien. Kate s’était suicidée, mon empire s’était envolé (provisoirement, certes, mais sur le moment, c’était délicat…et finalement salutaire) et tu débarquais avec ce test ADN. Premier réflexe pavlovien de l’homme qui vient d’arrêter de fumer : se jeter sur la nourriture.
  * Et aucune activité physique pendant des mois.
  * La piscine, ça compte ? 



De plus en plus amusée, elle décida de jouer un peu avec lui.

  * Je vais te faire faire du sport. Je te sens devenir un peu trop coq en pâte.
  * Ah parce que tu crois que je n’en fais pas assez ces derniers mois ?
  * Depuis quand n’as-tu pas couru sur plus de 200 mètres ? Depuis quand n’as-tu pas fait une longue marche sportive ? Depuis quand ne fais-tu plus travailler tes abdos ? Dois-je continuer ?
  * Lizzie, je sais que je vais te choquer en disant cela, mais j’approche des 60 ans. On ne perd pas du poids aussi facilement à mon âge.



Elle rit en lui tapotant le bras. 

  * Bien essayé. J’avoue. L’argument pourrait être valide avec toute autre que moi. Tu sais que j’ai des notions de médecine qui furent inclues dans mon cursus ? Tu n’es pas encore assez vieux, Red. Dans 20 ans, tu perdras les kilos superflus peu à peu. Parce que c’est ainsi que nos corps finissent quand on dépasse les 80 ans et plus. Mais d’ici là, tu vas souffrir.
  * Encore ?
  * Ne suis-je pas née dans le but de te faire souffrir jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive ? Et je te préviens que je t’interdis de mourir avant tes 90 ans. Minimum.
  * Tu n’es guère charitable avec moi.
  * Certes mais ce n’est pas négociable, pour reprendre ton expression. 



Si cette diversion lui parut amusante, il se renfrogna subitement en pensant à autre chose. 

  * Et si on essaye de me tuer, tu vas faire quoi ?
  * Te sauver. Comme tu me sauves toujours. Juste retour des choses. Nous allons nous épauler désormais. Tu gardes ton secret mais tu me laisses prendre soin de toi.
  * C’est ton deal ça ?
  * Prendre soin de toi entend être plus proche de toi. Tu vois ? Tout finit par coller.



Il haussa les épaules et souffla longuement. 

  * Lizzie, tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes.
  * Je le sais. Et c’est justement pour ça que je te le demande. Je tiens à toi. Vraiment. Tu es sûrement la meilleure et la pire chose qui me soit arrivée. Tu n’y es pour rien, si j’ai bien décodé. Cela t’est tombé dessus un jour et depuis, tu as voué ta vie à une personne qui n’aurait pas dû survivre. N’est-ce pas ?
  * Il y a de ça. Disons que je ne savais pas que tu deviendrais si belle et que je tomberais amoureux de toi. C’est idiot et complexe tout ça.
  * Donc, j’avais raison : tu fais une petite fixette sur moi. Depuis quand ? Je peux te le demander ça ?



Il sourit. Oui, ça elle avait le droit de le savoir.

 

TBC.....


	3. Oh yeah!

 

Il se décida donc à lui dire la vérité sur l’origine de ses sentiments pour elle.

  * Depuis ton premier mariage avec Tom. J’étais venu empêcher ce mariage parce que tu épousais un homme qui n’existait pas vraiment, un homme que j’avais engagé pour te protéger, pas pour t’aimer ni te séduire, et quand j’appris qu’il m’avait trahi, qu’il travaillait pour d’autres buts, je devais m’interposer. Pour toi. Je l’avais dit à Sam et il était d’accord. J’étais prêt à revenir dans ta vie alors que tu m’avais oublié. Et je t’ai vue. Et tout est devenu plus opaque. Je ne voyais que toi, splendide, lumineuse, amoureuse. Tu étais si belle et si désirable ce jour-là. Je te voyais pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps. Puis j’ai pris la fuite car tu semblais heureuse. Et j’étais jaloux. Alors j’ai fait surveiller Tom. Tu connais la suite.



Elle lui sourit tendrement.

  * Tu m’as plusieurs fois mise en garde contre Tom mais sans avoir rien fait pour nous séparer.
  * Je ne le pouvais pas, Lizzie.
  * Là encore, tu n’en sais rien. Tu as une si mauvaise opinion de toi-même parfois que c’en est déconcertant. Sous l’apparente confiance en soi se cache un homme fragile, seul et malheureux. Lors de mon second mariage avec Tom, quand j’étais enceinte jusqu’au cou et que tu es venu me voir avant la cérémonie, tu t’en souviens ?
  * Evidemment. 
  * Si tu m’avais dit à ce moment-là que tu m’aimais, peut-être aurais-je pris une autre décision. Mais tu n’as jamais eu le courage de tes sentiments pour moi. Tu étais – et tu l’es sans doute encore – persuadé que tu ne sauras jamais m’apporter le bonheur que tu me souhaites.
  * N’oublie pas que tu avais décidé d’effacer de ta mémoire notre unique baiser.
  * Parce que tu m’avais repoussée, Raymond. Aucune femme n’aime être rejetée par l’homme qu’elle désire.
  * Et après, il se serait passé quoi ? Tu étais toujours amoureuse de Tom. Même si tu avais des sentiments complexes pour moi, il était là et tu n’avais pas envie de le perdre.
  * J’ai quand même fini par le perdre. De façon irréversible.



Des larmes remplirent à nouveau ses yeux. Elle tenta vainement de les réprimer mais en croisant le regard de Red, elle comprit qu’il voulait qu’elle épanche sa douleur. Encore. Qu’elle essore son cœur douloureux jusqu’à la dernière trace de peine. Et elle savait qu’il avait raison. Aussi laissa-t-elle couler ses larmes. Il l’entoura aussitôt de ses bras sans dire un mot. Elle se refugia contre lui, agrippant ses épaules et nichant sa tête dans son cou.

Cela dura quelques minutes avant qu’elle ne relève la tête vers lui pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur la joue. Le remerciant par là pour sa présence et son réconfort.

  * Je n’avais pas autant pleuré depuis ma sortie du coma. Merci, Raymond.
  * Je suis aussi là pour ça, tu sais. Et tu m’appelles enfin par mon prénom.
  * C’est vrai, oui. Je ne m’en étais même pas rendue compte. Nous flirtons avec une grande intimité tous les deux.
  * Il y a un net progrès dans ce sens, c’est sûr.
  * Et tu n’as encore rien vu !!! Un deal est un deal.



Ils se mirent à rire bêtement, comme ça, pour rien. Elle était toujours dans ses bras et ne paraissait pas pressée d’en partir. Il les emmena lentement vers le canapé où ils s’installèrent côte à côte et main dans la main. Elle commença à reprendre ses esprits quand elle se rappela de ce qu’il avait dit au sujet de l’avoir connue bien avant son mariage avec Tom.

  * Tu m’as connue bébé ?
  * Pas directement. Comme je te l’ai dit une fois, ta mère me parlait de toi. Je t’ai rencontrée une fois, en vis-à-vis. Le soir de l’incendie où tu as tiré sur ton père.



Elle se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

  * On peut mettre sur pause là ?
  * Lizzie, il est plus de minuit.
  * Et alors ? Tu es fatigué ?
  * Tu m’épuises, oui. Toi, tu vas te lever demain matin à 7h avec le manque de sommeil que tu combleras en nuits de 8h. Moi, je vais mettre une semaine à réguler. Tu ne veux pas entendre ça mais je n’ai pas ton âge. Quand je suis fatigué, je dois dormir.
  * Papi, tu arrêtes ça immédiatement ! Je sais quand tu veux m’endormir. Et là, c’est le cas. Pourquoi refuses-tu de me parler de l’incendie ?
  * Parce que c’est à toi de le faire, Lizzie. Moi, je suis arrivé trop tard pour éviter le drame. Je suis arrivé pour sauver les apparences et te tirer de là.



Elle ferma les yeux pour repenser à cette nuit-là.

  * C’était toi ?
  * Tu le sais. Tu l’as toujours su. J’étais là mais pas pour le Fulcrum seulement. J’étais là pour toi. Je refusais de laisser une enfant de 4 ans mourir.
  * Et ?
  * Et rien. Que veux-tu savoir ?
  * C’était toi la main qui me sortait des flammes ?
  * C’était ton père. Il est mort avant d’avoir réussi. J’ai pris le relais et je l’ai payé cash.
  * Il ne me voulait pas morte alors.
  * Ton père te guidait vers le foyer de l’incendie, Lizzie.



Elle eut un haut-le-cœur en imaginant la scène.

  * Quelle sorte d’individu peut vouloir tuer son propre enfant ?
  * Ton père. Pour lui, femme, enfant, vieillard, animal, c’était pareil. Que tu fusses sa fille ou pas, tu devais mourir avec lui. Son but à l’origine avait été de vous tuer, ta mère et toi, de récupérer le Fulcrum et de continuer ses crimes. En tirant sur lui, tu as fait plus que sauver ta mère, tu as sauvé des centaines de vies. Ton père était le pire des monstres, crois-moi.
  * Je commence en effet à le croire. Je n’ai aucun souvenir précis de lui.
  * Tu n’as passé que 26 heures en sa compagnie au cours de tes 4 premières années. Et j’imagine très bien qu’il a dû t’enfermer dans une chambre la plupart du temps. Tu l’encombrais mais tu servais ses plans.
  * A quoi ressemblait-il, physiquement ?



Il hésita avant de répondre.

  * Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?
  * Comme ça. Tout le monde me dit que je ressemble à ma mère mais sur les photos ou dans les souvenirs que j’ai d’elle, cela ne me paraît pas si évident que ça. Qu’en dis-tu ?



Il la dévisagea avec sérieux.

  * Tu es un mélange très harmonieux de tes parents. Mais tu es plus chaleureuse et plus vivante que ta mère qui se perdait dans son boulot.
  * Tu l’as aimée aussi ?
  * Non. 



Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire, soulagée.

  * Eh bien, c’est un non bien catégorique ça ! Et c’est la première fois que tu réponds à cette question aussi vite.
  * Il est temps que tu saches que je n’aimais pas ta mère, que je n’ai jamais couché avec elle mais que nous étions…comment dire ça ?...nous étions deux âmes perdues dans un chaos indescriptible. Nous nous sommes épaulés au moment propice. J’étais peut-être le seul être humain qu’elle connaissait et en lequel elle pouvait avoir confiance.
  * D’accord. Donc ma mère était menacée, tu étais son sauveur, le mien, et mon père était une espèce de tueur sociopathe, c’est ça ?
  * C’est un peu résumé mais oui, on peut dire ça.



Elle réfléchit un instant. Plus elle essayait de trouver sa place dans ce capharnaüm et moins elle y parvenait.

  * Toutefois, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi et comment je me suis retrouvée en danger aussi. Les activités de mes parents n’étaient pas pacifiques, certes, des espions à la botte de je ne sais plus qui, des assassins, mais moi, j’étais encore un bébé ! Je n’y étais pour rien.



Il s’aventurait en territoire miné mais il savait aussi qu’il ne pourrait pas éternellement tout lui cacher. Autant en dévoiler un peu plus sur le champ. Au point où il en était….

  * Je sais bien. Tu étais néanmoins le seul témoin en vie de leurs activités. Tu détenais probablement une part du Fulcrum, tu étais susceptible de te souvenir de rencontres, de visages, de discussions, et certains ont pensé que cela suffisait à faire de toi un danger potentiel à éliminer le cas échéant.
  * Le Fulcrum est de l’histoire ancienne désormais. Or tu me dis que je suis toujours en danger. Et que c’est lié au contenu de ton précieux sac.
  * Là encore, tu résumes beaucoup. Si le contenu du sac était divulgué, tu verrais apparaître le vrai visage des périls qui te menacent. Il y a des choses que j’ai dû faire pour préserver la vie de personnes innocentes, la tienne en premier lieu. Si l’on apprenait ce que j’ai fait, tu n’aurais plus aucun lieu pour te cacher. Agnès serait certainement ciblée aussi. Quant à moi, on m’éliminerait en premier de l’équation.
  * Quel lien avec mon père ?
  * Qui te dit que c’en a un ?
  * Depuis qu’on se connait, tu as toujours refusé de me révéler l’identité de mon père car, selon tes propres dires, « connaître son nom te mettrait en grand danger ».
  * Je maintiens cette affirmation. De plus, je ne suis toujours pas certain d’avoir jamais su le véritable nom de ton père.



Elle chercha en vain un sens à ce qu’il venait de dire.

  * Je ne comprends pas.
  * Tu comprendras bientôt. Je te le promets. Je vais seulement te donner un indice que tu devras précieusement garder pour toi.
  * Tu veux me livrer une partie de ton secret ? Sérieusement ?
  * Parce que telle que je te connais, je sais ce que tu vas faire dès que tu auras tourné les talons. Je t’en ai dit assez pour piquer ta curiosité et tu vas fouiller jusqu’à trouver ce qu’il ne faut pas que tu trouves. A aucun prix. Et surtout pas sans moi.
  * Mais tu veux bien que je découvre la vérité avec toi ?
  * En temps et en heure, oui. Il faudra seulement effectuer quelques ajustements mais, je te préviens, Lizzie, une fois que tu sauras quel est mon secret, tu devras le prendre pour tien également. Et agir comme il se doit. Ta vie ne sera plus jamais la même.
  * A t’entendre, c’est presque comme si j’allais apprendre la vérité sur l’assassinat de Kennedy !



Il plongea son regard dans le sien avec gravité. Et ne répondit pas. Mais elle comprit qu’il y avait peut-être de ça. Peut-être qu’il s’agissait en effet d’un secret d’Etat.

  * Lizzie, il y a un lien direct entre mon sac et ton père. Et je ne t’en dirai pas plus sur le sujet pour l’instant. Cela te convient ?



Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois afin de répondre quelque chose mais son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime et quand elle crut avoir compris ce qu’il venait de lui révéler à demi-mots, elle lui prit la main.

  * Tu m’en as dit plus ce soir sur toi, sur moi, sur mes parents, sur tout, qu’en 6 ans. Merci, Raymond. Merci.
  * Maintenant, tu me promets que tu ne vas pas vouloir fouiller plus avant ? Et que tu vas me laisser récupérer ce sac avant que tu fasses sa fête à Garvey ?
  * Tu as ma promesse. Je te promets que plus jamais je ne ferai quelque chose de stupide sans ton accord. Et en échange, tu vas me promettre que tu ne me lâcheras jamais la main. J’ai besoin de toi.
  * Il semblerait que j’ai besoin de toi aussi. Pour faire du sport. Entre autres choses.



Il lui fit un clin d’œil auquel elle répondit d’un sourire tendre.

  * Demain matin, footing à 8h le long de la Maison Blanche ?
  * Euh….Lizzie, je t’aime énormément, tu le sais, mais pourrions-nous commencer plus en douceur ? Et de grâce, pas autour de la Maison Blanche ! Où tu veux mais pas là.
  * Une raison particulière ?
  * Les écureuils.
  * Tu n’aimes pas les écureuils ?
  * Si, justement. Je les aime tellement que je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’emporter des trucs pour leur donner à manger. Tu vois le tableau ? Je pars faire un footing avec les poches pleines de barres chocolatées, de cacahuètes, et autres friandises dont les écureuils sont presque aussi friands que moi. Non, vraiment, ce n’est pas une bonne idée. Et puis, ils me connaissent là-bas. Ils savent que je suis le bonhomme qui leur apporte des tas de vivres. J’en ai toujours des dizaines autour de moi.



Elle éclata de rire.

  * Raymond, la star des écureuils de la Maison Blanche.
  * Mais oui, absolument.
  * D’accord, d’accord. On va commencer ici alors. Demain matin, je reviens à 8h et on attaque par des séances de musculation.



Il grimaça.

  * 9h. 
  * Tu sais que j’ai un emploi au FBI ?
  * Et tu sais que je suis l’homme grâce auquel cet emploi vous occupe tous ?
  * Certes mais j’ai quand même des horaires à respecter.
  * On dira à Harold que tu es avec moi. Ce qui ne sera pas faux. Il pensera que nous travaillons sur l’affaire Garvey et tu pourras me faire souffrir avec son absolution.



Vu sous cet angle, évidemment, elle ne pouvait plus trouver d’argument.

  * A ce propos, dois-je lui dire que tu n’es pas mon père en fin de compte ?
  * Non. Jamais. 
  * Mais…
  * Mais quoi ? Lizzie, si tu lui dis ça, il va s’interroger sur le test ADN qu’il a fait pratiquer. Se poser des questions et fouiller. Or personne en dehors de nous deux ne doit chercher cette vérité-là.
  * Tu veux protéger Cooper aussi ?
  * Et tous les autres, oui. Même Donald. Personne ne doit encore mourir à cause de ça. Enfin personne en dehors de Garvey et de ses boys.
  * Cela va de soi.



Elle jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre et vit qu’il était plus d’une heure du matin. Le réveil serait rude. Elle se leva donc afin de prendre congé, bien qu’elle n’eût pas le moins du monde sommeil. Elle était au contraire excitée, exaltée, et toujours désireuse d’en savoir plus sur l’homme assis qui la regardait avec adoration. Ils avaient fait de sérieux pas en avant ce soir. Ensemble, tous deux désireux d’aller dans la même direction en même temps. Elle en soupira d’aise.

  * Tu soupires après quoi ?
  * Je me sens merveilleusement bien. Bien mieux que je ne l’ai été ces derniers mois. Que dis-je ? Ces dernières années ! En me parlant de tes sentiments, de notre relation étrange, de mes parents, de toi, de ton secret, et en me forçant à pleurer la mort de Tom, tu m’as ôté un poids énorme. Comme si j’avais eu une chappe de plomb sur les épaules. Je me sens plus légère et je ne sais comment t’en remercier.
  * Tu vas me faire perdre quelques kilos.



Il se leva à son tour et elle en profita pour le toiser de haut en bas avec une lenteur calculée…et amusée.

  * J’espère que tu as une tenue de sport, hein ?
  * Ah zut ! C’est bête, j’ai des tas de vêtements mais pas un seul short de sport, et je ne peux décemment pas rester tout nu devant toi. Ce serait indécent.



Elle rit de nouveau.

  * Je crois surtout que cela nous entraînerait vers une autre catégorie sportive.
  * Pour celle-ci, je suis partant ! Quand tu veux ! Il parait que faire l’amour équivaut à parcourir 12 kilomètres en courant.
  * Quand c’est bien fait, oui.
  * Tu vois ? Je nous ai trouvé une façon agréable de me faire perdre quelques kilos. Et pas besoin de tenue de sport en plus !



Elle se posta face à lui, de plus en plus amusée. Il n’avait plus flirté ainsi avec elle depuis des années et ça lui avait beaucoup manqué. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu’elle faisait autrefois, elle décida de participer à ce flirt. Parce que c’était sans doute ce que Red faisait le mieux.

  * Serais-tu en train de m’allumer, Raymond ?
  * Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille, Lizzie ! Pas moi !
  * Pourtant, au tout début de notre collaboration, tu n’arrêtais pas de le faire. Ce qui dura environ deux ans. Et tu as arrêté.



Ils redevinrent soudain sérieux, un voile de peine au fond des yeux.

  * Quand tu m’as dit que tu tenais à moi, j’ai un peu paniqué, je l’avoue. Je ne voulais pas que tu risques ta vie pour moi, comme tu venais de le faire.
  * On ne va pas revenir là-dessus mais tu es un adorable idiot.
  * Adorable ?
  * Adorable, c’est le mot.
  * Il y a quelques heures, j’étais un psychopathe. Je progresse sacrément.
  * Il y a quelques heures, j’étais furieuse après toi. Je ne le suis plus. Et si je ne m’en vais pas rapidement, quand mon réveil va sonner tout à l’heure, je vais de nouveau t’en vouloir d’avoir pris ces kilos !
  * Rien ne t’oblige à me les faire perdre, Lizzie. A moins que cela t’ennuie d’avoir un homme grassouillet à tes côtés.
  * Tu n’es pas encore assez grassouillet pour m’ennuyer. Non, en fait, je m’en fais sincèrement pour ta santé. Et ton avenir. Si tu n’es plus capable de courir sur 200 mètres, que feras-tu en cas de danger immédiat ? Tu sais, si Donald n’était pas si bon coureur, nous attraperions bien moins de suspects. Enfin, les hommes ayant quelques rondeurs sont souvent confortables et tu ne fais pas exception à la règle. Je me sens bien quand je suis dans tes bras.



Il la contourna pour la regarder sous toutes les coutures et revint face à elle. Là, il posa sa main sur sa tête et ferma les yeux.

  * Je peux te demander ce que tu fais ?
  * J’essaye de savoir qui a pris la place d’Elizabeth Keen pour qu’elle devienne tout à coup si gentille avec moi. Aurais-tu attrapé un virus ? Tu n’as pas été kidnappée dans ton sommeil par une entité alien non plus ? Ah non, je sais, on t’a clonée !



Elle se remit à rire. Là encore, cela faisait bien longtemps qu’ils ne riaient plus ensemble. Elle adorait qu’il fasse le pitre pour elle.

  * Je suis gentille quand tu le mérites. Et ce soir, tu mérites amplement mes compliments, ma tendresse, mon affection.
  * Tout ça ?
  * Et plus encore.
  * Je suis un homme chanceux alors.
  * On verra si tu dis encore ça demain matin. Mais moi, c’est certain, j’ai une sacrée chance de t’avoir.
  * De m’avoir, de m’avoir…c’est vite dit, ça !



Elle sourit en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et, au lieu de s’écarter rapidement, elle demeura quelques instants de plus à savourer la texture de sa peau sur ses lèvres. Et elle s’écarta très lentement, laissant volontairement sa bouche entrouverte afin qu’il sente son haleine sur ses lèvres.

Elle recula un peu afin de constater qu’il avait les yeux mi-clos et semblait absorbé dans les sensations qu’elle lui avait procurées. Alors, sans réfléchir, elle leva la main pour caresser son visage, effleurant ses lèvres si douces du bout des doigts, une envie folle de terminer la soirée dans un feu d’artifice.

Tout bas, elle lui murmura :

  * Je ne me souviens pas de notre unique baiser et… cela m’obsède depuis tout à l’heure.



Il lui répondit d'une voix très basse, très grave, très sexy :

  * Tu as une suggestion pour remédier à cela ?
  * On m’a toujours dit qu’il fallait succomber à nos obsessions sous peine de devenir immensément frustré.



Et sans aucune autre forme de procès, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement. Elle avait fait le premier pas et attendait qu’il fasse le second. Ce qu’il consentit enfin à faire après quelques secondes d’inertie. Il captura sa bouche en titillant sa lèvre inférieure de caresses et de légers coups de langue. Elle lui répondit aussitôt et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Et ils restèrent à s’embrasser pendant de longues minutes, un baiser en entraînant un autre, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Quand ils finirent par se calmer un peu, elle demeura dans ses bras.  

  * Tu te sens mieux ?
  * De mieux en mieux. Mais je devrais vraiment partir. Car si je reste ici deux minutes de plus avec toi, à t’embrasser comme ça, je ne suis pas sûre d’avoir la force de m’en aller.
  * Rien ne t’y oblige. Tu pourrais rester dormir ici cette nuit.
  * Dormir ?



Il l’éloigna un peu de lui pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

  * Lizzie, j’ai furieusement envie de toi mais nous brûlons les étapes. J’aimerais te convoiter, te séduire, prendre le temps de te montrer quel genre d’homme je suis quand j’aime une femme.
  * Je suis déjà séduite, Raymond. Je le précise au cas où tu n’aurais pas eu le temps de noter ce léger détail. J’ai toujours été séduite. Tu m’as troublé dès le début et tu me troubles plus que n’importe qui d’autre au monde. Je n’avais pas ça avec Tom. Avec Tom, j’avais…une normalité réconfortante. Avec toi, j’ai des papillons dans le ventre, le sang qui coule plus vite dans les veines, le cœur qui bat plus fort. Je vis des émotions vives, allant de la colère à la passion. Tu provoques en moi des réactions extrêmes.
  * Tu me désires donc un peu ?
  * Pas qu’un peu, je le crains. Je te veux. Tout entier. Est-ce plus clair dit comme ça ?
  * En dépit de mes kilos, de mes secrets, de mon grand âge et de ma calvitie ?
  * En dépit de tout et pour ton humour, ta générosité, ton sourire, tes mains, tes lèvres, ton odeur, ta voix envoûtante, ton sex-appeal, etc.
  * J’avais raison alors. Je suis irrésistible.



Elle lui donna une petite tape très tendre sur le sommet du crâne et s’écarta définitivement de lui.

  * Demain matin, à 9h tapantes, je suis de retour. Et tu n’es pas obligé de mettre un short.
  * Ah bon ? Je peux rester tout nu ?
  * Cela pourrait s’avérer…très érotique. Mais pas conseillé si tu tiens vraiment à me convoiter avant de me faire l’amour.



Il lui sourit, l’air coquin et elle lui rendit son sourire. Elle s’apprêtait à franchir la porte quand il la retint du bras.

  * Attends. 
  * Quoi ?



 

TBC..................

 


	4. Hot sport

 

Il l’embrassa de nouveau avec passion. Et cette fois, ce fut plus sauvage, plus dévastateur aussi. Par une curieuse ironie du sort, elle se retrouva plaquée contre la porte, soutenue par tout le poids de l’homme qui lui faisait ressentir à quel point il pouvait la désirer. Un désir qu’elle partageait amplement d’ailleurs.

Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, il la libéra de son emprise tout en demeurant contre elle.

  * Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je reste cette nuit ?
  * Ce que je voudrais, en cet instant précis, c’est envoyer Dembe se coucher pour te faire l’amour comme ça, contre le mur. Mais ce n’est pas ce que je vais faire.
  * Pourtant, ton programme était des plus alléchants.



Elle l’embrassa doucement sur la bouche une dernière fois et s’écarta de lui. Il souriait et lui prit la main avant qu’elle n’ouvre la porte.

  * Bonne nuit ma Lizzie.
  * Bonne nuit mon Raymond.



Ils éclatèrent de rire simultanément et elle s’en alla enfin, le laissant seul avec Dembe qui s’était absenté un moment mais était revenu pour constater que ses deux amis étaient beaucoup plus intimes que jamais.

  * Tu as l’air heureux.



Et pour cause, Red arborait un sourire presque idiot sur le visage. Il se gratta néanmoins un peu le cuir chevelu.

  * Qu’en penses-tu, Dembe ? Dois-je lui dire toute la vérité dès demain ou puis-je attendre encore un peu ?
  * Je crois que tu devrais tout lui dire, Raymond. Il y a longtemps que je te demande de le faire. Elle n’est pas stupide et je suis persuadé qu’elle a déjà compris l’essentiel. Elle saura comment réagir et je sais qu’elle comprendra pourquoi tu as fait tout ça.
  * Je l’espère car je ne voudrais pas la perdre maintenant. Pas après la soirée que nous avons vécue tous les deux. C’est arrivé si vite… !
  * Si vite ??? Après 6 années passées à vous tourner autour, on ne peut pas précisément dire que cela soit rapide.
  * Si vite après la mort de Tom, c’est ce que je voulais dire. Et elle est passée ce soir de la plus violente des colères à des sentiments beaucoup plus amicaux.
  * Pas amicaux. Le mot exact serait amoureux. Non ?
  * Je ne sais pas ce qu’il en est pour elle mais tu as peut-être raison. On verra. Tu me prêterais un de tes shorts ?



Dembe se mit à rire sans pouvoir s’arrêter.

  * Je me demande si je ne vais pas rester pour assister au spectacle demain matin.
  * Pas question ! Tu vas en profiter pour l’aider à me faire souffrir ! Et puis, sans vouloir t’offenser, si jamais les choses devenaient un peu plus sexuelles entre Lizzie et moi pendant la séance, tu serais de trop.
  * C’est pourquoi je pensais vous laisser seuls.
  * Sage décision.
  * Je te dépose un short dans ta chambre et je vais me coucher. Tu devrais en faire de même pour être en forme dans quelques heures.
  * Merci pour ton immense sollicitude.



Puis Dembe partit, laissant Red seul avec toujours son sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage. Il secoua la tête en riant doucement et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Vingt minutes plus tard, il n’arrivait toujours pas à s’endormir, attrapa le téléphone et appela Lizzie pour savoir si elle était bien rentrée.

  * Tu ne dors pas encore ?
  * Non, je viens d’arriver. Je te manque déjà ?
  * Je n’arrive pas à penser à autre chose que toi, ta bouche, le goût de tes baisers, ton corps parfait contre le mien. Tu me rends fou, Lizzie.
  * J’aurais pu rester.
  * J’ai pris une douche froide mais rien n’y fait. Tu avais raison, je suis obsédé par toi. Mais désormais je veux tout de toi. Absolument tout.
  * D’accord. Et je peux tout avoir de toi aussi en échange ?
  * Sans exception.
  * Ce qui veut dire… ?
  * Tu sais très bien ce que cela veut dire. Notre séance de sport sera agrémentée de discussions.
  * Raymond, tu n’es pas obligé de faire ça.
  * Maintenant je le suis. Parce que je ne peux pas construire une relation stable et solide avec la femme que j’aime si je lui cache encore des choses. Tu comprends ? Je te veux dans ma vie, jour et nuit, Lizzie.
  * Et cela ne va pas te poser de problèmes ?
  * Je m’en arrangerai. Rien d’insurmontable en tout cas.



Le silence devint un peu plus pesant. Il reprit, anxieux.

  * Tout va bien ?
  * Je réfléchissais. Tu sais, je n’avais pas du tout envisagé notre soirée comme ça. Tout est désormais chamboulé et…
  * Tu as peur.
  * Un peu, je l’avoue.
  * De moi ?
  * Non. En revanche, ce que tu me caches me fait peur, oui. Je crains d’apprendre des choses déplaisantes qui m’obligeraient à revoir tout ce que je pensais savoir.
  * N’y pense plus pour l’instant. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Et si tu veux de moi, tous les deux ensemble, nous serons plus forts que l’adversité.
  * Si je veux de toi ? Raymond, la question ne se pose même plus. Je veux de toi, j’ai toujours voulu de toi, même quand je m’en défendais. Là, rien que le fait d’entendre ta voix me fait battre le cœur plus vite. Et si je m’écoutais, je repartirais illico dans le sens inverse pour passer la nuit dans tes bras.



Ils soupirèrent de concert.

  * Je vais te laisser dormir pour que tu sois en forme tout à l’heure.
  * Tu devrais en faire de même.
  * Je suis déjà couché et j’ai fermé les yeux.
  * Tu es si beau comme ça, détendu… Quand nous étions en cavale, j’aimais te regarder dormir.
  * C’est pour ça que j’avais souvent la sensation d’être épié dès que je fermais les yeux.
  * Je regrettais toutefois que tu n’aies jamais eu l’audace de dormir sans tes vêtements.
  * Vraiment ?
  * J’ai souvent fantasmé sur ce qu’il y avait dessous tes costumes et tes chemises, tu sais.
  * Et que se serait-il passé si j’avais osé dormir nu ou presque dans la même pièce que toi ?
  * Je me serais rincé l’œil, pardi !
  * Cela dit, tu n’enlevais guère tes vêtements non plus.
  * Je ne voulais pas t’allumer par crainte de ne pas parvenir à t’éteindre, mon cher.



Il ricana doucement et reprit plus sérieusement.

  * Tu crois que nous avons perdu trop de temps ?
  * Nous en avons perdu beaucoup, oui. Mais tu avais raison, en dépit de ce que je ressentais pour toi, Tom était toujours dans mon cœur. Quelque part. Il fallait que j’aille jusqu’au bout de cette relation avec lui. Ou avec toi. Aujourd’hui, évidemment, la question ne se pose plus puisqu’il n’y a plus que toi.
  * Tu le regrettes encore ?
  * Je regrette qu’il soit mort. Mais je pense que s’il était encore là, les choses auraient fini par tôt ou tard en arriver là où elles en sont. Entre toi et moi, c’était écrit et plus fort que Tom. Maintenant je le sais. Et je compte bien passer mes jours et mes nuits à te le prouver.
  * Merci Lizzie. Merci.



Le silence se fit de nouveau parce qu’elle hésitait malgré tout à lui dire combien elle pouvait l’aimer. Ces trois petits mots si faciles à ressentir, elle éprouvait encore un peu de mal à les lui dire. Quelque chose la retenait toujours.

  * Je t’embrasse, Raymond. Profondément. Passionnément. Tendrement.
  * Et je te rends ton baiser. Je t’aime. A tout à l’heure.



Et il raccrocha, en proie à un bien-être intense. Il savait qu’elle l’aimait bien qu’il eut deviné sa retenue. Ainsi que ce qui la retenait.

 *******

Elle arriva chez lui cinq minutes avant l’heure prévue, après une nuit courte et agitée. Elle était nerveuse et impatiente aussi de le voir, de le toucher, de l’embrasser. Elle avait revêtu un legging blanc et un tee-shirt bleu. Sans aucun sous-vêtement.

Dembe lui ouvrit la porte.

  * Bonjour Elizabeth. Raymond est encore sous la douche. Mais il sera là dans 5 minutes. Environ.
  * Merci Dembe. Il a bien dormi ?
  * A priori peu mais plutôt bien. Et vous ?
  * Je suis une vraie boule de nerfs ce matin. J’ai peur de ce qu’il va me dire mais j’ai hâte de le voir, de me blottir dans ses bras et…enfin, vous voyez.
  * Vous le rendez heureux, Elizabeth. Merci pour ça.
  * Vous pensez que je vais accepter ce qu’il va m’apprendre ?
  * J’en suis persuadé. Il y a longtemps que je demande à Raymond de tout vous dire mais il avait peur de vous perdre.
  * Il ne me perdra plus. C’est trop tard. Je tiens définitivement beaucoup trop à lui.
  * Vous l’aimez, n’est-ce pas ?
  * Oui. 
  * Alors tout se passera bien, vous avez ma parole.
  * D’accord. Vous restez dans le coin ?
  * Non, je vais vous laisser tous les deux. Vous n’avez pas besoin de témoin, je crois.



Red fit son apparition, vêtu d’un short de sport moulant gris et d’un tee-shirt noir. Sexy en diable !

  * De témoin pour quoi faire ? Bonjour Lizzie.
  * Bonjour Raymond.



Ils s’avancèrent l’un vers l’autre lentement, sans se quitter des yeux. Dembe toussota discrètement et répondit :

  * Je vous laisse tous les deux sans témoin, si tu n’as plus besoin de moi.
  * A tout à l’heure, mon ami.



Et sans plus se préoccuper de Dembe, de savoir s’il était encore là ou pas, il entoura Elizabeth de ses bras et l’embrassa doucement. Elle se blottit plus étroitement contre lui en ouvrant la bouche pour répondre à son baiser avec passion.

  * J’avais hâte de te rejoindre. Tu as pris possession de mon corps, Ray. Sans m’avoir encore fait l’amour.
  * Seulement de ton corps ?
  * Tu sais bien que non. Si ce n’était que mon corps, ce serait beaucoup plus facile et nous aurions été amants dès le début de notre relation. Et ce short ne cache pratiquement rien de tes émotions !
  * C’est fait pour. Je me dis qu’ainsi tu seras plus clémente avec moi.
  * Pour le sport ou pour cette conversation dont tu m’as parlé ?
  * Le sport. D’ailleurs, on commence par quoi ?



Elle s’écarta de lui.

  * Tu m’aides à déplacer la table ? On va se servir du tapis pour s’allonger dessus.



Ils éloignèrent la table et elle s’allongea sur le dos.

  * Tu vas te positionner au-dessus de moi, et tu vas faire quelques pompes sans jamais me toucher.
  * Oh ça c’est cruel ! Et terriblement tentant aussi.
  * En position !



Il sourit et se mit face à elle pour commencer à faire ses pompes. Au bout de la 10ème, il s’affaissa légèrement plus vers elle et leurs bassins se caressèrent. Ce qui eut un effet immédiat sur l’homme.

  * Je me sens de plus en plus à l’étroit.
  * Et si tu ne te relèves pas un peu, je ne réponds plus de mes actes.



Il se souleva et reprit ses pompes en augmentant à chaque descente sur elle la pression de son bassin contre le sien. Elle écarta les cuisses, repliant les jambes pour mieux appréhender chaque contact. C’était terriblement érotique.

  * Combien de pompes dois-je encore faire ?
  * Plus qu’une et tu pourras te relaxer un peu.



Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Red quand il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il se souleva et descendit vers elle très lentement pour finir par coller son excroissance masculine entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux en le sentant là où elle voulait qu’il soit. Il commença alors à bouger son bassin contre elle, et elle ouvrit les yeux pour le découvrir concentré sur les réactions qu’il faisait naître en elle.

  * Embrasse-moi, Ray.



Il accéda à sa requête sans se faire prier et ils finirent par oublier tout ce qui n’était pas leurs corps affamés. Il roula sur le tapis et l’entraîna sur lui.

  * J’ai quelques idées pour les exercices à venir.



Elle souffla dans son cou tandis qu’il passait une main sur ses fesses.

  * Du genre ?



Il ne répondit pas en glissant sa main sous son tee-shirt. Il fut agréablement surpris de ne pas trouver de soutien-gorge.

  * N’aurais-tu pas omis de mettre quelque chose ce matin ?
  * J’ai opté pour l’aspect pratique.
  * Tu as bien fait. J’aime beaucoup.



Nouveau baiser torride et cette fois, il lui ôta son tee-shirt. Elle était là, à moitié nue au-dessus de lui, ses jeunes seins fermes à portée de sa bouche. Il les caressa d’abord avec les mains, et glissa sous elle afin de positionner les tétons exactement face à ses lèvres. Il les goûta l’un après l’autre goulument, la faisant gémir doucement. Elle décida de ne pas le laisser s’amuser tout seul. Elle voulait le goûter aussi. Quand il se remit face à son visage, elle l’embrassa et souleva son tee-shirt noir afin que leurs peaux se touchent. Il comprit et l’aida à ôter ce vêtement. Dès qu’il en fut dépourvu, elle s’affaissa sur lui et tous deux exhalèrent un soupir de contentement quand leurs poitrines respectives se rencontrèrent, peau contre peau, cœur contre cœur.

  * Raymond, j’ose espérer que tu ne vas pas nous demander d’arrêter maintenant, hein ?
  * Tu veux continuer, Lizzie ?
  * Je te veux, maintenant. Plus que tout.



Il la fit pivoter afin qu’elle soit désormais sous lui.

  * Montre-moi ce que tu veux.



Elle baissa les yeux sur son bas ventre et glissa une main curieuse à l’intérieur. Il était tendu à l’extrême. Alors elle le libéra. Enfin. Il souleva ses hanches pour l’aider à faire glisser le short et quand il fut totalement nu devant elle, elle le dévora des yeux un long moment.

  * Maintenant je sais que tu es encore plus beau sans aucun vêtement. En dépit des cicatrices, de tes kilos superflus et tellement confortables, tu es parfait.
  * Je suis ravi que mon corps te plaise.



Elle l’embrassa de nouveau tout en le caressant lentement. Ils avaient tout leur temps.

  * Tu es encore trop vêtue par contre.
  * Tu peux remédier à ça ?
  * Je crois pouvoir y parvenir.



Il glissa ses mains sous le legging et le fit descendre le long de ses hanches et des jambes. Il sourit.

  * Toujours l’aspect pratique ?
  * Autant en mettre le moins possible quand on espère ne pas en avoir besoin, non ? Et je te signale que tu n’as rien mis non plus sous ton short.
  * Doublement pratique.



Elle s’allongea de tout son long sur lui, chaque partie de son corps épousant le sien, de la plus anodine à la plus intime.

Il grimaça toutefois et elle le remarqua.

  * Je t’ai fait mal ?
  * Non mais je crois que ce tapis n’est pas assez confortable.



Elle se releva, exposant sa nudité à son regard avide. Puis elle lui tendit la main.

  * Tu viens ?
  * Où ça ?
  * Où veux-tu aller ?



Il eut un sourire éblouissant, se leva à son tour, prit sa main et alla s’asseoir sur le fauteuil en la prenant sur ses genoux.  

Elle rit aux éclats.

  * Sur le fauteuil ?
  * Absolument. Sur le fauteuil. 



Elle adorait déjà l’idée en elle-même.

 

_(La suite de leurs ébats est interdite à tous les publics mais je me doute que vous saurez parfaitement bien l’imaginer)._

 

Et c’est ainsi qu’ils firent l’amour pour la première fois. Sur le fauteuil. En riant. Elle reposait encore sur lui, et il était encore en elle quand elle l’embrassa tendrement et lui dit :

  * Je t’aime.



Il ne put rien répondre, l’émotion lui enserrant la gorge. Il resserra juste son étreinte et enroula sa langue autour de la sienne dans un geste de totale possession.

 

Plus tard ils parlèrent, dans le lit où ils finirent la matinée. Il lui avoua ce qu’il faisait, ce qu’il avait fait, pourquoi, comment, qui était son père, qui avait demandé à ce que le secret soit maintenu afin de faire tomber quelques têtes. Il lui dit tout sans rien omettre. Elle versa une larme ou deux mais ne s’écarta pas de lui. A aucun moment elle n’eut envie de le frapper ou de l’interrompre. Il parlait, elle l’écoutait et quand il eut fini, elle l’embrassa de tout son cœur.

  * Est-ce que cela fait de moi désormais une dépositaire agréée de ce secret ?
  * J’ai appelé qui de droit en me levant pour obtenir la dérogation.
  * Vais-je devoir signer quelque chose ?
  * Non. Tu vas continuer à travailler pour le FBI avec moi. Et quand ce sera nécessaire, tu devras oublier que tu portes ce badge.



Elle jouait distraitement avec les quelques poils qu’il avait sur la poitrine.

  * Penses-tu que nous pourrons un jour leur dire qui tu es vraiment ?
  * Je l’espère.
  * Moi aussi. Remettre enfin les choses à leur place. Ce qui m’ennuie le plus c’est de devoir continuer à jouer la comédie du père et de la fille alors que nous allons vivre ensemble, faire l’amour aussi souvent que possible car maintenant que je t’ai, je ne te lâche plus.
  * Je peux te poser une question qui me taraude depuis hier ?
  * Je t’en prie.
  * Comment aurais-tu réagi si je t’avais dit tout ça il y a deux ans ? Quand Kate m’a menacé de te dévoiler mon plus lourd secret, j’ai cru qu’il s’agissait de celui-ci. J’étais alors prêt à tout te dire mais tu as débarqué au motel avec ce maudit test ADN. J’ai hésité sur le moment. Vraiment. Et le temps a passé.
  * Et tu me croyais heureuse. Je ne sais pas comment j’aurais réagi, Ray. Je l’ignore totalement car l’époque était trouble, j’avais un bébé et un mari et Kate qui m’apprenait toutes ces choses sur toi, sur moi, sur ma mère. Le test ADN fut la cerise sur le gâteau et… j’étais déçue. Cependant, ma déception ne pesait pas lourd dans la balance. Donc, je ne sais pas. J’aurais sûrement crié, je t’en aurais voulu et j’aurais foncé tête baissée là où je ne devais pas aller. Peut-être serais-je morte à la place de Tom.
  * Je ne t’aurais pas laissée faire, tu sais.



Ils se turent et refirent l’amour lentement, tendrement, avec amour, se donnant enfin totalement l’un à l’autre.

 

Beaucoup plus tard, elle appela Cooper.

  * Monsieur, Reddington et moi avons un plan pour faire tomber Garvey mais nous voulons que le FBI reste en dehors. Pensez-vous que cela soit possible ?
  * Dois-je vous rappeler que vous faites toujours partie de nos services, Agent Keen ?
  * Je vous promets que nous n’allons rien faire de trop illégal. Pas cette fois. Mais c’est important pour moi que nous capturions Garvey et les autres sans vous. Il pourrait y avoir un peu de casse et je refuse que mes amis en fassent les frais.
  * Et pour vous ?
  * J’ai Reddington. Vous savez bien qu’il fera tout son possible et même davantage pour me protéger, parfois en dépit de moi-même. Là, il m’a expliqué toute la journée ce qu’il envisageait de faire et je vais le suivre, lui obéir sans prendre de risque démesuré.
  * Je suppose que je vais devoir encore fermer les yeux sur certains vices de procédure.
  * Si peu. Presque rien.
  * Au point où nous en sommes, de toute façon. Ecoutez, je vous donne carte blanche mais de grâce, évitez de faire du zèle, Reddington et vous.
  * Que voulez-vous dire ?
  * Si vous tuez Garvey, faites en sorte que personne ne puisse en retrouver la trace. Est-ce plus clair ainsi ?
  * Parfaitement limpide, monsieur. Merci.



Elle raccrocha, sourit à Red et se recoucha près de lui. Cooper, lui, soupirait en souriant.

  * Nous pourrions peut-être nous lever, non ?
  * Je suis bien dans ce lit avec toi. Accordons-nous une journée rien que pour nous, Lizzie. Faire l’amour, se câliner, parler, manger au lit, prendre un bain ensemble, refaire l’amour, juste toi et moi. Demain, nous repartirons en guerre. Aujourd’hui, nous nous aimons.
  * Au fait, tu n’avais pas envisagé de me convoiter avant de me faire l’amour ?
  * Tu as triché ce matin avec les pompes. Et je ne suis qu’un homme après tout.



 

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à suivre plus ou moins scrupuleusement le programme établi par Red. Et ils chasseraient Garvey et tous les autres le lendemain.

 

**FIN.**  


End file.
